sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuku Nozu
Shizuku Nozu is a second year student at Yumachi Middle School and the president of the mahjong club. Appearance Shizuku has medium length dark hair with small twintails at the end and wears glasses. She is 164cm tall and wears the Yumachi Middle School uniform with a knee-length skirt. Personality Shizuku is excitable, which causes her to yell and doesn't mind talking. She wants to be a reliable senpai, but ends up looking flustered and confused most of the time. Playing Style / Abilities She was eliminated in the first round of the middle school prefectures during her first year and in the first round of the children's tournament two years ago. During her match in the city tournament, she was met with an unlucky streak, getting into tenpai once, while her opponents were constantly winning. During the last hand, and her dealership, she managed to copy Kanna and Shino's styles, winning one quick one and one big one, extending her dealership long enough to take first place from the bottom. Plot Children's Tournament Arc Shizuku is seen among the spectators of the 11th Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament. She later reveals that she participated, but was defeated in the first round. Entering Middle School Arc Shizuku was chosen to give the speech at the mahjong club presentation. She begins by saying that the club went to the prefectural tournament last year but all their strong players left and they are in trouble. She then says that she hopes some strong first years join up but would be happy if someone would just check out their club. She is next shown bursting out of the club room to welcome Shino Shiratsuki and her friends. She then greets the girls, invites them in, and introduces Rio Takuwa. Shizuku then tells them that all the current club members were eliminated rather early last year but hopes Shino and her friends will change that. She then explains that she was at the children's tournament two years ago and lost but saw Shino, Hayari Mizuhara, and Kanna Ishitobi reach the finals. She then mentions she attended Yumachi Elementary and always peeked inside the club but couldn't muster up the courage to say anything to them. Ayuko Yamamoto and Mirin Katsube finally show up and the girls begin to play a few rounds of mahjong. Shizuku is paired with Ayuko, Hayari, and Shino. Her and the other senior members were completely defeated. Suddenly the advisor Chisa Sakane appears and greets them. Shino asks her to play but Chisa says it's a waste of time and to not expect anything from her because she doesn't want to be their advisor. She then shoos them out of the club room. Shizuku then apologizes to them for Chisa and Ayuko asks if Rena will join the club. Rena and Hayari say they are not sure. After Shizuku persuades them, they joins the club. City Tournament Arc In the schools kitchens the girls are making popcorn. Shizuku informs her juniors that they had another popcorn maker but their advisor took it home with her. Later she gathers everyone to announce that the city tournament is coming up and due to the lack of enthusiasm by the third year players, she decides that the line ups will be based on results. With the team decided, Shizuku prints off the entry form and lets Chisa sign it. She then explains the rules to the first year students. During Shino's match, she tries to remind everyone that even against Aina Moriwaki that Shino is strong and has practiced a lot. However she gets upset when Kanna shows more faith in Aina than in her club president. She later wonders why Aina dodged the way she did and asked Kanna if she had a plan. After Shino's match, Shizuku meets Shino on her way back. Shizuku compliments Shino's game, but Shino says she wishes she could've played better and regrets her choices, before leaving it up to Shizuku. Shizuku excitedly outbursts with "You can count on me!" but realises that she freaked out Shino, and asks her to relax; she is then inspired by her junior leaving it up to her, as in the previous year she had no juniors. Shizuku,the vice-captain of Yumachi Middle School's mahjong team, plays against Karen Yasube, Tamaki Tsuchie, and Manaha Omura. At first she is unable to make a move, as the other three players quickly move into action, winning off of each other left and right, leaving Yumachi behind. When Shizuku reaches tenpai for the first time in the game, the others bail and the hand goes to an exhaustive draw. Karen and Tamaki then win one each, as Shizuku is grateful for them decreasing Manbara's lead. As soon as Shizuku thinks that, Manaha takes the lead with a mangan tsumo in the second to last hand. Looking at her starting hand as the last dealer, Shizuku worries about getting the yakitori penalty (since she has a horrible starting hand), and shouts "NO WAY" at her opponents, freaking them out. She then thinks about what Kanna would do in her situation, Shizuku calls and wins a quick kuitan, extending her dealership and avoiding the yakitori penalty. In her next starting hand, she sees the option of winning a sanshoku with the 1-sou just like Shino; however, her draws begin taking her away from that, and she thinks that she will stick with how her hand is proceeding, even if the 1-sou shows up. Shizuku wins directly off of Manaha, putting Manbara last and Yumachi second, below Oonoze. She ends the last hand quickly, and then decides to cut it off there with Yumachi in first place. Manaha asks if that was such a wise decision, stating that the point gap is still very large. Shizuku retorts that her Captain only has to win the round, then the point difference won't matter. Early in the morning all the seniors arrive and praise the first years for their spirit because they all arrived before them. After school,when club activities start, Shizuku says she was thinking of extending the club time in order to prepare for the prefectural tournament, and they all agree to do so. Shimane Tournament Arc In the tournament hall she mentions to Kyouka that each team has a private room where they can watch the matches. In their room, Chisa announces the line ups and Shizuku doesn't make the cut. With a tearful face she says she was told before hand and then starts a team huddle. At lunch time, Chisa switches Shizuku into the lineup at the captain position. During the last match, she plays against Chihiro Mukunoki from Komosawa Middle School, Fuuka Kawakami from Hirefuri Middle School, and Sana Kamoto from Himebara Middle School. Shimane Individual Tournament Arc She keeps watching Shino struggle against Aina and admits that Aina knows Shino better than she does. Mixed Training Camp Arc Rio and Shizuku comes by the practice matches to announce that they've been invited to a joint training camp. She is later shown playing at the camp. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Yumachi Elementary Category:Yumachi Middle School